


秋天蒙太奇

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 娱乐圈au，模特桶x演员翅
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文存档

闪光灯伴随着快门声亮起，一次又一次，打光师在收到摄影师的指示后换了个位置，杰森也跟着转过身，把侧脸留给摄像头，他微微低下头，目光凌厉。他穿着一件黄棕相间的条纹短袖衬衣，内搭是件纯黑长袖，明亮的光从他右侧打过来，从耳旁延伸到下颚再一路经过喉结，最后落在锁骨上的十字架项链，反射出的光线射向镜头。

最后一声快门声响起，杰森换了个舒服的姿势，一手插着腰，歪歪斜斜的站着打了个哈欠，接着走到摄影师旁边看效果。

给他拍摄的是《Outlaw》杂志的御用摄影师罗伊·哈伯，也是杰森的好友，在他刚刚迈入模特界的时候，罗伊也就是个刚刚出师的小摄影师，经过了几年的时间，杰森成了圈内人人熟知的icon模特，罗伊也成了业界有名的摄影师。

罗伊和他检查照片，相机的男人换了几套衣服，有的凸出他几乎完美的好身材，有的则是和有些奇怪的背景巧妙融合，仿佛在讲述什么故事。他换了两种妆容，无一例外不衬出他堪比锋利的脸部轮廓，在灯光晕染下又显得柔和了几分，抹去了太过硬朗带来的拒而远之的感觉。两人几乎都没有提出意见，杰森的镜头感一向很好，何况是和自己合作多年的摄影师，默契程度自然不言而喻。罗伊收好相机，拍拍他的肩，笑道：“去卸妆吧，蓝血超模，今天辛苦你了！”

杰森和他击掌，然后走到化妆间卸妆，卸到一半的时候，放在化妆台上的手机屏幕亮起，铃声响了起来。杰森看了一眼，来电提示：提姆·德雷克。

杰森：“……”

提姆·德雷克，知名导演，青年才俊，去年他的新电影又拿了三项大奖，这会儿网传他马不停蹄的开始筹备新电影的拍摄。杰森实在不知道这位大导演大清早的给他打什么电话，他极其不情愿的拿起手机，接通了电话：“喂？”

“嘿，icon。”提姆打趣地说，“最近忙吗？”

杰森看着镜子里的自己挑起了眉毛，他熟悉提姆，他们大学曾是一个社团的同学，从最初的剑拔弩张变成了如今能够心平气和坐下来好好聊天，他能听出来提姆是想引出什么和他相关的话题，甚至有极大的可能有求于他：“怎么？有话就直说，小红，这可不像你啊。”

提姆在电话那头沉默了三秒，杰森知道自己戳到了他的痛处，没忍住笑出声，提姆深吸了一口气：“我这边有个新电影的角色和你很符合，我觉得你可以来试一试，我已经问过你的经纪人阿尔忒弥斯了，她同意了，所以——有兴趣吗？”

“没有。”杰森迅速打断他，根本不给他机会，“我只是个外行人，不适合。”

“可是我觉得你会同意。”提姆突然笑了，“何况你大学的时候可是话剧社的成员。”

杰森愣了愣，电话那头的人笑的有些不怀好意，他感到一丝不安：“不要再提话剧社了……等等，你觉得我会同意是什么意思？”

“知道我们剧组有谁吗？理查德·格雷森。”提姆笑着说，“对，就是那个迪克·格雷森，他会和你的角色有很多对手戏。”

“……迪克？！”

“……你不是在骂我吧，大红。”提姆说，“怎么样，你要不要先来看看？就简单试个镜，我只是觉得你很合适。”他又补充道，“当然，试镜当天迪克也是在的，内容不出意外的话就是你们的对手戏……”

他话还没有说完，杰森打断他：“我去。”说得颇有些壮士扼腕的决绝。

提姆愣了愣：“呃，你确实没有在骂我，对吧。”

杰森忍不住翻了个白眼：“我说，我会去的，时间地点？”

“马上发给你，就今天下午，怎么样？”

“没问题。”

夏日的天气一贯让人觉得燥热，今天难得转凉，是快要秋天的征兆，厚重的云层遮住太阳，还时不时刮来一阵大风，路旁撑伞的小姑娘两只手紧紧抓着伞柄，生怕被风给吹走。杰森按照约定的时间去了试镜地点，提姆的电影是隶属于韦恩影业的项目，地点自然在韦恩影业的公司大楼，人称韦恩双子塔的韦恩大厦。杰森在门口看见提姆，他有些意外，没想到他会亲自来。现在公司门口的青年穿着一件款式简单的黑色衬衣，看上去像个稚气未脱的年轻学生。

提姆带他进了电梯，瞥见杰森一副紧张又努力装得心不在焉的样子，没忍住笑出声：“没必要这么紧张。”

杰森扭头看了他一眼，目光从飞速增加的楼层数转移到了提姆的脸上：“……”

“迪克已经在楼上了。”提姆说，“就是和他见个面，对几句台词而已。”

杰森：“……”

他能不紧张才怪。

理查德·格雷森，戏剧演员出身，在演话剧的时候就曾经拿奖拿到手软，五年前参演韦恩影业旗下的电影《罗宾》，这部电影一共拿了六个奖杯，几乎是包揽了那一年的所有奖项，其中就包括他拿到的最佳男演员。理查德——大家一般都叫他迪克，也因此凭借这部电影由小众戏剧圈的宠儿而变成了人人皆知的影视明星，接下来的几年里凡是他参演的作品，就像是被开了光一样一路过关斩将拿奖，他的名声也越来越大。

你很难不去喜欢这样一个人。杰森想，他有得天独厚的能让所有人都爱上他的魅力，他笑起来的时候你仿佛看到了世界上所有美好事物的总和，不，还得把它们加起来再平方。杰森看过他每一次采访，应对问题的游刃有余，真情不虚假的微笑……举手投足间的气质都是迷人的。没有人不爱他。

还在大学的时候，杰森在学校的戏剧社里，像他们大学这样出名的艺术学院的学生总能享有优惠的戏剧门票，戏剧社的成员就更有法子了，那时候的社长带他们去看了一出话剧，是两年前的《杀死一只知更鸟》的复排，几乎是原班人马，只是换掉了阿蒂克斯的演员。杰森最初不以为然，他两年前看过这出剧，可以说是完美，对于换演员甚至心里有些抵触，捱不过社长美其名曰社团团建的软磨硬泡，这才进了剧院。

演出开始前，他甚至没有看宣传单上的演员阵容，一场两个半小时的演出结束后，他彻底改变了自己的想法。那个有着漂亮蓝眼睛的阿蒂克斯，他在舞台上的样子太过于完美了。台词功底，表演方式，和其他演员的互动模式，他的神情，动作……都太合适了。如果说两年前的老演员演出了那个时代的完美的阿蒂克斯，那么这个崭新的更年轻的迪克演的阿蒂克斯是融入了当今时代感的另一种完美的表演，他们两人的表演是有区别的，但又都是贴合得天衣无缝。这太神奇了，这实在是在杰森的意料之外。

最后主创留下来的观众问答环节，阿蒂克斯的演员卸了妆走上台来，下面观众一片尖叫，旁边的女生告诉杰森，他现在人气很高。杰森抬头看，他在第二排，离得很近，能看清迪克因为疲惫和兴奋而泛红的脸颊，衬出他的皮肤更白了，他身材很好，一看就是会锻炼的那种，腰肢居然出乎意料的纤细，甚至会让很多女明星羞愧。主演们只留了三十分钟，整个提问环节，杰森都盯着舞台上坐着的迪克在看，甚至忘了提问。问答结束后，杰森和戏剧社的成员们留到了最后，没有先走，在人快要走完的时候，他发现自己把那张进场前工作人员发的宣传单弄丢了——他甚至不知道他的名字。

“嘿，你看见那张宣传单了吗？”他转身问同行的女生。

“什么？”女生没反应过来他的问题，接着突然发出一声尖叫，指着没有灯光的舞台，“迪，迪……”

杰森疑惑的看过去，已经下场的迪克躬身走上舞台，在刚才他坐着的地方蹲下来，似乎在找什么，发现还留了几个观众，他冲女生竖起食指：“嘘——是我，迪克。”他搜寻了一圈，似乎没有找到自己寻找的东西，幕布后传来剧组其他演员让他快下来的声音，他回过头：“我在找我的胸针！我刚才发现不在了！”

没过几分钟，那边又在催促：“迪克！快来不及了！”

他们急着赶赴下一个城市进行演出，迪克认命般的叹了口气，表情失望极了。他站起来，走之前冲他们挥挥手：“谢谢你们来看这场演出，再见啦。”

杰森听见戏剧社的女生抽气的声音，无意间低下头，发现一排中间座位的边缘位置有一枚胸针，是做工精致的蓝色小鸟，杰森捡起来，找了个借口和戏剧社的同学分开，绕路到员工通道，正好看见剧组的大巴开走。

夜晚的天空是深沉的蓝色，月亮悬在他的头顶，杰森看着自己手里那只小蓝鸟，在月光下熠熠生辉，乖巧又可爱，他握紧了胸针，知道自己追上去也没有用。至少他知道了他的名字，迪克·格雷森。杰森想。挺奇怪的名字，但这不妨碍任何事情。

“叮——”

电梯门打开后，迪克刚刚路过电梯，杰森和提姆正好出门，猝不及防一个照面，眼神交汇的一刹那，杰森和迪克分别下意识后退了一步，提姆夹在他们俩中间，觉得有些莫名其妙。

“嘿，提姆。”迪克冲他笑了笑，又看向一旁的杰森，“让我猜一猜，这位先生是我们的新人？”

“你猜对了，迪克，”提姆跟着笑了，把杰森介绍给他，“杰森·陶德——是不是和你心中的形象很像？”

“嘿，你好。”迪克的笑容无懈可击，他伸出手，“我是理查德·格雷森，你可以叫我迪克。”

“杰森·陶德。”杰森握上他的手，他担心自己手心会因此出汗，不过看起来迪克完全不介意这些，脸上还挂着一个真挚的微笑，他看着那张脸，没忍住说，“……我知道你，我是说，我看过你演的话剧和电影，从《杀死一只知更鸟》到《夜翼》，你的表演很……完美，可以说是找不到缺点……”

迪克愣了愣，眨眨眼，出于礼貌或者别的什么原因，海蓝色的眼睛正目不转睛地看着他，似乎是没有想到：“谢谢……我没想到……”

提姆咳了一声，打断了这场看起来走向会越来越奇怪的初次见面，两个人扭头同时看向他，提姆指了指走廊：“两位，那我们就……进去吧？我估计芭芭拉也到了。”

“我正准备下去等他。”迪克说。

“我去吧，迪克。”提姆推了他一把，“你带杰森去里面试镜怎么样？”

迪克比了一个OK的手势：“没问题。”

试镜的办公室是一间专门腾出来的房间，大且宽敞，通风又透光，太阳这时候有了穿破云层的架势，洒出的些许光线落在房间一角的滴水观音上，落下轮廓模糊的光晕。  
在进去之前，迪克突然拉住他的衣角，杰森整个人僵在原地，机械地回过头，刚想开口问他怎么了，就听见迪克小声说：“我其实早就知道你了。”

杰森感觉自己脑袋里刚刚经历了一场原子弹爆炸，此时此刻蘑菇云在脑海里升起，世界无比寂静，鸟兽虫鱼都不见了，只剩下一个迪克·格雷森。

迪克笑得有些拘谨：“那个杂志啦，《Outlaw》，我每一期都有买，我知道你是他们的御用模特……你真的很帅很有型。”他踮起脚，又凑到他耳边，温热又轻柔的吐息打在杰森的耳边，酥酥痒痒的，“我没有告诉提姆……没人知道这件事，但是我觉得你有权知道……我是你的粉丝的这件事。”

这已经不仅仅是一场能炸毁一个国家的原子弹爆炸了，这是能把整个地球毁灭的爆炸。杰森只觉得自己有点站不稳，不知道今夕何夕，更不知道这是哪里，事实上，他连自己是谁都快不知道了。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森曾经被女孩子送情书，那个女生在信里用娟秀的字迹写：我就那么一直抓着，不松手，什么也不想说，我只想我的手不是空的，我的怀抱不是空的，不想听情话，再好听的也不要，情话是空的，爱也是空的，我有的一切都是空的。*

而现在，迪克把从编剧芭芭拉那里拿来的剧本和试镜的片段递给他，仅仅是一叠纸纸，每一张都很薄，很轻，火舌缠绕上去就会灰飞烟灭，杰森无意间碰到了他的指尖，在此之前他一直不懂那封情书里到底要表达的意思，现在他终于产生了那段文字里描述的感觉。房间内空调温度是不是太低了些？他想，迪克的指尖有点冰，或许他只是在这之前喝了杯冰咖啡或者冰奶茶，这没什么，这不是大问题，杰森努力让自己不要乱想。他接过剧本，翻开看了起来，这是个原创的剧本，双男主，关于一对兄弟的公路旅行，一位当舞蹈老师的哥哥和他当作家的弟弟，舞蹈老师无疑是迪克的角色，他试镜的是那个有些暴躁的作家弟弟，试镜的内容是兄弟俩因为他们已经住进养老院的父亲的事情把车停在路边吵架。杰森翻了几遍，记住了台词，他记词想来很快，更何况那边给了他充足的时间去准备。

他的试镜很顺利，杰森有些意外自己还能找到很久以前在戏剧社活动时候的感觉。他的角色比较有攻击性，正好这里是作家列出过去种种事情和哥哥算总账，杰森比迪克高，仗着这个优势，他一步一步把他逼到贴墙，杰森眯起眼睛，愤怒清楚地被他的眼睛表达：“……现在你还要我和你谈‘我们在对方身上犯下的错误’吗？我亲爱的哥哥。”

迪克背贴着墙，胸膛剧烈起伏着——他在生气——他看着杰森的眼睛：“那是你的父亲——我们的父亲！你不能这样对他！”

“闭上你的嘴！”杰森抬起手猛地锤向迪克靠着的那面墙，这是最后一句话，到这里就结束了。但这动作是在剧本之外的动作，他自己条件反射地做了出来，可以说是没经过大脑。他怕自己吓到迪克，吓到在场的工作人员，好在尴尬只持续了几秒，迪克率先打破气氛——他笑了笑，还轻松的拍了拍他的肩。杰森迅速往后退了一步，和他隔开距离，刚才他们未免也太亲近了，他从来没那么近距离地看过迪克的脸，那张他绝不会认错、曾在梦里出现的脸。

试镜结束后他要明天才能得到通知，客套的寒暄之后，杰森刚走出门，迪克在他身后 叫住他。

“你的手还好吗？”迪克歪着头，目光关切，“感觉你刚才锤得很认真……哇，老实说，吓了我一跳。”

杰森有些尴尬地挠了挠头：“抱歉吓到你了。”然后想起来迪克在询问他关于手的问题，他看了看自己的左手，有些擦伤，破皮了，刚才确实没什么感觉，精神上的情绪太多了，完全压制住他本身肉体上的感觉，现在那些情绪都淡去，他发现确实有点火辣辣的疼。但杰森只是把手收回去，无所谓的耸耸肩，“没关系，不是什么大问题，我回去处理一下就行……谢谢。”他清楚的明白迪克只是在同他客气，他肯定总是这样，杰森想。

“你跟我来，我帮你消个毒。处理一下再和我说谢谢也来得及。”迪克往前走了几步，回过头，“对了，即兴表演很棒，真的。你看上去不像是第一次接触。”

“其实我以前……是学校话剧社的。”杰森吸了口气，跟了上去，“不过很久没接触了。”

从杰森的角度看过去，迪克的眼睛亮晶晶的：“原来是这样。”

迪克对韦恩大厦很熟悉，带他走到走廊尽头右边不知道是谁的办公室，他敲敲门，确认里面没人之后笑了笑，一转门把手直接推开门。他把杰森拉到沙发上坐好，转身从办公桌抽屉里拿出一瓶酒精和棉签，蹲下来，示意杰森伸出手。

杰森有些手忙脚乱，他哪里想得到迪克准备亲自给他擦药：“呃，我——我自己来吧！太麻烦你了……”

“没关系。”迪克以为他是因为两人的姿势尴尬，站起来在他旁边坐下，拧开酒精的瓶盖，“我之前拍电影的时候，因为是动作电影老是有擦伤，提姆就在这边备了一些常用药，还有治中暑和感冒的药。”

浸了酒精的棉签擦过他的破皮的地方，预感中的痛并没有袭来，反而是酒精蒸发后的清凉，杰森低下头，看见了迪克长而卷翘的睫毛，随着他眨眼睛的幅度微微颤抖着，像是一只蝴蝶颤动的翅膀，透明的蝴蝶，还能看见漂亮的尾椎骨。办公室里光线很弱，只有头顶的灯光，刚好从迪克身后投过来，把他整个人罩在温暖的光下，他似乎也正在发光。他们谁都没有说话，一个专心致志地消毒，一个专心致志假装走神，安静得只听得见对方的呼吸声，平稳，让人安心，更像是千百年前就已经熟悉。

“……你和提姆很熟吗？”杰森下意识就把这句话问了出来。

迪克抬起头看了他一眼，轻声笑了笑：“当然，我们合作过很多次了。你和提姆认识？”

“他是我大学学弟。”杰森一对上他的眼睛就把一切全盘托出，“大学在戏剧社的时候认识的。”

“挺好的。”迪克又笑了，消毒完毕后他重新盖紧瓶盖，把东西放回去，伸了个懒腰，眯起眼睛惬意极了，“我记得剧组是两个月后开机。”

杰森跟着他站起来：“你就这么确定我能选上？”

迪克把手背在背后，身体前倾，靠近他，表情还有些俏皮：“我看人可是很准的，帅哥。”

“……那我可真信了。”杰森僵了一下，太近了，这太近了，他的目光盯着迪克翕动的嘴唇，嘴唇干裂，他嘴角破皮了，为什么不好好涂唇膏？他脑子里乱作一团，只是胡乱回应了几句，“如果没选上……”

“那我请你吃饭？你选地方。”迪克笑的很大声。

杰森跟着他一起笑了，整个人放松下来，他们走出办公室，迪克送他到了一楼门口，还有忙碌的人进进出出。

“两个月后见？”迪克挥挥手。

“好。”杰森挥挥手，又想起来什么，有些犹豫地看着他，“你……或许我们可以交换一下联系方式？”他拿出手机，有些傻气地晃了晃。

迪克眼睛亮了，似乎是忘掉这件事了，他点点头：“当然可以，帅哥。”

提姆的试镜他果然毫无意外的通过了，杰森存了迪克的电话号码，又加了迪克好友，不过两个人的聊天记录还停留在几句简单的寒暄上，他实在找不到合适的话题，虽然他知道迪克不会拒绝任何人的闲聊，但他想显得不太一样。

“你已经叹了今天的第八口气了。”坐在他对面的罗伊卷起意大利面吃了一口，发出了满足的赞叹。

“显然我对于你想向柯莉求婚还要召集你的一众好朋友来帮忙筹备的事情不满。”杰森指了指餐桌上的炸鸡和薯条，“你知道我最近在为了电影减肥吗？兄弟。”

“呃，你可以看我吃，解解馋？”罗伊无辜的说，接着试图转移话题，“其实这些食物大部分是为他们中的一个准备的，他真的很能很能吃……为什么另外的人还不到？”

杰森挑挑眉，看着他：“你还邀请了谁来你家商量这件事？”

“还有两个人。”罗伊嘟囔了一句，“两个大忙人——或许你认识他们中的一个，是个演员，有很多粉丝的那种，女粉丝尤其多。”最后一句话罗伊加重了语气。

话音刚落，门铃响起来，罗伊如临大赦，丢下一句“我去开门”，很快进来一个风尘仆仆的红发青年，他脱掉外套，看见了餐桌上的杰森。

“嘿，我是沃利——沃利·韦斯特。”青年露出一个真挚的笑，“你是杰森吧？我听罗伊提起过你很多次，可算见到真人了。”

“杰森·陶德。”杰森笑了笑，“很高兴认识你。”

沃利走到餐桌前，几句寒暄后反客为主吃了起来，几块炸鸡下肚后，他问：“迪克怎么还没来？”

杰森愣了愣：“谁？”

“迪克啊，罗伊没说过吗？”沃利说，“迪克·格雷森，嘿，我想你应该知道他，就是那个演员……”

他好像还说什么，杰森听不进去了，突然涌出的不真实感是为什么？为什么没有人告诉他迪克是罗伊的好友？等等，他们到底是怎么认识的？

“……我们几个是从小一起长大的……”沃利还在那里喋喋不休，打开了话匣子。

“迪克之前在哥谭大学读书……他可是学校的万人迷……”

他和我一个大学？他以前是学的什么？

“他以前还学过很长一段时间的舞蹈……他妈妈是个舞蹈演员……”

原来他学过跳舞？怪不得他的腰那么细，甚至都让人移不开眼睛。

“我们三个以前啊——”

在沃利开始爆罗伊小时候干的那些蠢事而罗伊试图堵住他的嘴时，门铃第二次响起，杰森听见门铃的声音，不由自主紧张了起来。放轻松，杰森·陶德，这是一次普通的见面，他是你如今的好朋友小时候的玩伴而已，感谢命运的捉弄，现在你能提前看到他了，你是不是今晚回去得给加班加点的命运女神写一封感谢信呢？放轻松，留个好印象……杰森深吸了一口气，罗伊已经过去开门了。

“抱歉，我来晚了，我有错过什么精彩的讨论吗？嘿，罗伊，沃利，好久不见，最近好吗？”迪克的声音传进他的耳中，接着是脚步声，然后停下来，“杰森？杰森！好久不见。”  
杰森努力让自己看起来和平常没什么两样：“嘿，好久不见，没想到这么快又见面了。”

“看来我们真的很有缘。”迪克迅速找了个位置坐下来。

“我本来担心你们不认识，原来你们认识？”罗伊把放炸鸡和薯条的餐盘放到厨房里去——已经被沃利吃干净了，他看着杰森，带着审视的目光。

迪克扬起眉：“我也不知道你们认识？”他笑了笑，“看来大家的圈子真的很小——朋友们，我们还是来商量今天的……正事吧？我甚至不知道你们要讨论什么？”

事实证明这几个人凑在一起根本商量不出来什么正事，他们中三个人都是单身，其中还有像沃利这样根本没谈过恋爱的人，最后还是迪克给出了关于戒指的意见，两小时过去了，进度缓慢，而迪克和杰森还有工作要处理。

“忙你们的去吧，大明星们。”沃利绝望的冲他们摆手，“把我就在这里继续被折磨……我不恨你们，真的，我说真的。”

“抱歉了沃利。”迪克笑的很真诚，但是看起来又一点也不真诚——语气里还很幸灾乐祸，“我和杰森先走了，你再继续开动你聪明的脑袋出谋划策吧。”

沃利骂了一句，迪克已经打开门做了个鬼脸，进了电梯他看着楼层一层层下降，开口打破沉默：“挺神奇的，不是吗？”

“嗯？”杰森看着他。

“我说，真的很神奇，我们的朋友互相认识，我们在试镜那天前却不认识。”迪克笑了笑，“命运真是神奇的东西，对吧？我还以为我们要等到开机再见面。”

“说实话，我也是这么以为的。”杰森耸耸肩。

迪克打量了他一番，突然说：“你怎么瘦了？”

“呃，我看了剧本，他毕竟是个作家，我觉得再瘦一点更符合人物形象……”杰森连忙解释。

“唔，你要注意身体健康啊。”迪克说。

“好，好的。”杰森试图转移话题，“你一会儿准备去哪里？”

“去公司。”迪克拿出一串车钥匙，正好电梯到达地下停车场，他们一同走出去，迪克在自己的车前停下来，“再见啦？我就不说什么开机再见了，万一我们又有机会再见呢。”

杰森笑了：“再见。”

事实证明迪克说这句话是有原因的，当天晚上杰森回了公寓，洗漱完后发现手机亮了，是来自迪克的消息。

-我听罗伊说你很喜欢莎士比亚，我这儿有两张最近的麦克白的话剧演出票，是我以前的剧团的。

-周六下午你有空吗？

杰森差点把手机摔到地上，思考了半天才回复。

-有空的，我们到时候剧院门口见？ps.谢谢你的票

-好，剧院门口见。

过了一分钟，他又发来一条消息。

-不客气，早点休息吧，晚安。

-晚安。

杰森关掉手机，抬头看了一眼窗外，外面一片漆黑，这时候已经快十一点了，是他平时入睡的时间。他又打开手机，翻出聊天记录来再看了一遍。短短不到两三页的对话他已经看了不下三次。谁还睡得着啊？他往后仰，脖颈抵在柔软的布艺沙发上，看着天花板上挂着的北欧风的吊灯，灯光投射进他的瞳孔，闭上眼睛时在视网膜上有短暂的停留。他可能真的睡不着了。他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自廖一梅《悲观主义的花朵》


	3. Chapter 3

在杰森结束试镜的第二周，他和迪克看了话剧后的第二周半，剧组的官博放出一张概念海报。这张海报设计得很简单，只有电影名称《58》，整张海报被一片红色淹没，数字位于三分之一的位置，用的是蓝色——韦恩影业一贯的风格。通常最重要的角色都是掖着藏着，始终不告诉你到底谁是谁，粉丝最好都被他们搞得学会如何挖空心思去找证据，堪比新时代福尔摩斯，一点蛛丝马迹也不放过。

因为这次是原创剧本，使得主角更难猜测，论坛里有粉丝反复放大和调色，发现如果把亮度调到最大，能看见标题下方有两个人影，一台车。紧接着推特和相关论坛开始根据粉丝的发现开始推测脑补，众说纷纭，一时间还给炒上了推特趋势。

官博这次一改常态，上午发了首张海报，下午就发了第二张人物海报，还是一如既往意识流：红色打底，布满了排列不规则的蓝色字体，还是特别设计过的，最中央赫然是几个大字：杰森·彼得·陶德。这是一个影视圈里从来没有出现过的名字。就在大家质疑这到底是什么操作的时候，迪克给这条推特点了个赞，紧接着，再度在圈内掀起了轩然大波。

杰森收到消息的时候刚刚拍完一组照片，后天他有一个品牌的秀要走，明天一早就要去到别的城市，日常安排还挺紧张。他卸了妆，柯莉走进来，这位时尚杂志主编今天看起来心情好极了，杰森一眼看到了她手上戴着的戒指，很好，罗伊终于迈出了一步，求婚成功了。柯莉拿出手机，在他面前晃了晃，打趣到：“嘿，你要变成大明星了，看来我们杂志今年销量能破纪录了。”

“……什么？”他去拿手机，发现自己的名字和电影一起上了推特的趋势。

“我还以为你知道？”柯莉有些惊讶，“也是……你今天太忙了——看看你的手机吧，杰森，我都不知道你要去演电影了，还是大导演和著名编剧的电影，真让人伤心。”

“别这样，柯莉。”杰森无奈的看着他表演欲丰富的朋友兼同事，“只是一部电影罢了，碰巧让我给遇上了。”

“迪克还点赞了，偷偷告诉我吧，这部电影是不是也有他？”柯莉挑挑眉看着他。

杰森收回手机：“你会知道的。”

“保密工作做得挺不错嘛，伙计。”柯莉双手环抱在胸前，笑着看着他，“我很期待哦。”

他拿起挂在门背后的外套，推开门，想到了什么，转过身，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑容，指了指柯莉手上戴的戒指：“对了，婚礼日期定了记得告诉我。我还有事，先走了。”

对于大公司来说，即将推出的新作必然免不了炒作，不过韦恩影视的炒作，从来都是与众不同。自从上次放出可能是主演之一的杰森的信息之后，官方推特的管理员仿佛去了外太空度假，再没有更新过相关，甚至关注列表也只有几个大家一早就知道的staff，比如导演，比如编剧，最新的一个也就是名不见经传的杰森。网传剧组开机时间的前一天，官博管理人员终于舍得分出一点宝贵的时间来登陆推特，放出了第二张海报，是和之前那张人物概念海报截然相反的颜色，背景是蓝色，字是红色，正中央显眼的几个大字：理查德·约翰·格雷森。

这个时候杰森已经在剧组，和提姆等人一起筹备开拍事宜。剧组位于郊区的森林公园里，放眼望去大片大片的树，已经是秋天，叶子开始泛黄，枫叶则还没开始吸收秋的信号转为红色，转变是缓慢的，所以目前的一切都是属于初秋的黄色，不论是明亮的还是沾了泥土掉落的叶子，纷纷都是黄色的。明天的第一场戏在这座森林公园通往山顶的山路上，公路两旁的风景很美，一排排银杏树，风一吹漫天的金黄。提姆端着今天的第三杯咖啡在调试镜头，为明天做准备，杰森和迪克站在他身后，大导演虽然平时看起来随和好相处，一旦工作起来六亲不认，一点瑕疵也不放过。杰森站得酸了，活动了下手腕，甚至听见了清脆的来自骨头碰撞的声音。他突然被人拍了拍肩，杰森回过头，迪克冲他说：我们去逛逛吧。他没有发出声音，只是做了个口型，刚刚喝了杯水，水珠在他的嘴唇上短暂的停留，随着他的一张一合而滑落到嘴角边缘。

杰森很少来森林公园，一是有些忙，二是没兴趣，虽然这类型的公园总打着野生的名号，杰森心里的野生可不是被关在一方天地间局限了彻底的自由。迪克刚才又在公园里路旁的商店里买了两杯现榨橙汁，其中一杯去冰的橙汁已经到了他手里，另一杯还在等着被做出来。男人今天穿了一件深蓝色的卫衣，微微弯着腰，杰森能从领口处看见他戴着的项链，挂着一个很小的银色的物件，杰森从模糊的轮廓辨认出来是一只鸟。他看起来就更像是来春游不是来工作的。杰森心想。

“……杰森？杰森？”

迪克的声音把他从混乱的思绪里拉出来，他发现自己这样胡思乱想的时间越来越多了，这不是什么好征兆，而且这让他看起来像个有了人生中第一个暗恋女孩的高中男生，对方的一切行为都让他手忙脚乱。他连忙回过神，准备答应他一句，却突然发现迪克的脸离他离得很近——他们几乎要脸颊贴脸颊了。迪克比起杰森来更矮，于是他稍微踮起脚，方便自己搭着杰森，他搭着肩膀的手拿着那杯刚刚做好的橙汁，另外一只手举高手机，打开了相机，屏幕上显示的正是他们的脸。

“来，杰，笑一个嘛。”迪克拿杯底碰了碰他的肩，冲镜头眨了眨眼睛，“这可是我们的第一张合照！”

好歹是专业模特，对于镜头他和迪克一样，都是天生敏感，杰森迅速调整好表情，“咔嚓”一声过后，迪克松开了他，晃了晃手机，用询问的目光看他，“你不介意我发推特吧？”  
“什么？不、我当然不介意，你……随意。”杰森这时候才反应过来刚才迪克叫他叫的“杰”，这是一个罗伊都很少会用的称呼，杰森总嫌弃这个昵称太过于腻歪，但是这个词从迪克的嘴里说出来，不知怎么他甚至觉得悦耳动听了起来，是因为他的声音太好听？他感觉到自己逐渐加快的心跳，他又看过去，迪克还在原地编辑图片的内容，眼睛依旧是亮亮的，嘴角挂着一个浅浅的微笑。

这真的不太妙，杰森·陶德，真的不太妙，他对自己说。

紧接着迪克应该是点击了发送，还没把手机收回去：“橙汁好喝吗？”他问。

杰森顺着他的目光低头一看，这才发现自己早就把那杯橙汁喝光了，留下一个被他拿在手里的空杯子，看上去还很傻。他只是愣愣地说：“……还行。”

“那就好。”迪克又笑了，“我没有问你的喜好，还有点担心你不喜欢。”

一大杯橙汁喝完也不过不到两分钟，他反而更觉得口干舌燥。这下是彻底完蛋了，杰森想。不再是“像个有暗恋对象的毛头小子”了，而是真的有了，还是他目前的同事，未来他们也要共享短暂的一段同事时光。

他还没来得及平复心情，手机“叮”了一声，是特别关注的提醒，他拿出手机，发现一并出现的还有@和新粉丝的提醒。

Dick Grayson@RichardJohnGrayson  
准备开工啦～开工之前先和杰森@Jason Todd出来逛逛  
【分享图片】

迪克关注了他，杰森先是告诉自己这是营业必须的，迅速回了他关注，接着点开推文，再点开图片看，那张照片上他们挨得很近，迪克笑得比今天的阳光还要灿烂，他早年间营业培养出来的标准微笑相比之下实在是含蓄得多。紧接着，他发现ins的特别关注和被提到的提醒也跳了出来。

……该死的，他怎么连ins也发了！是不是接下来还要发Facebook？他有Facebook吗？杰森最后还是没有忍住点开ins去看，是迪克在他发呆喝橙汁时候的偷拍，短视频里的杰森若有所思，橙汁喝完了也没有察觉，直到拿着手机的迪克问他“好喝吗？”才回过神来，表情还有些呆。迪克在这个视频里提到了他，还贴了一个“太可爱啦”的表情。

杰森：“……”

当天晚上，回到酒店休息之后，杰森点开和罗伊的对话框，犹豫再三，还是给他发了消息。

-你是怎么追到柯莉的？

-？？？

-……问你呢。

罗伊没有再回复他，迅速给他发了个电话，杰森皱着眉接通，罗伊心急火燎的问他：“小杰鸟，快看看你的skype是不是被盗了！”

“……什么玩意？”

“刚刚有人用你的账号给我发消息，问我什么‘怎么追到柯莉的’？”罗伊说话飞快，看起来疑似被盗号的本人更着急，“这一幅有了暗恋对象的语气和你差别太大了，你快检查下。”

“那就是我本人，罗伊·哈珀，你个傻叉。”杰森压低了声音。

电话那头的罗伊沉默了一分钟，磕磕绊绊的问他：“那你这是……”

杰森深吸了一口气：“好吧，是你想的……那什么。”他顿了顿，“我应该有喜欢的人了。”

他听见那边的罗伊因为难以置信而发出的吸气的声音，杰森感觉自己的脸颊有点烫，他又走到窗户边，拉开窗帘，看着窗外的夜色，星星很美，可他想到的更多是迪克的蓝眼睛。

“……应该？”罗伊试探性问他。

“你赢了，我承认。”他又补充，“不是‘应该’。”


	4. Chapter 4

不知道是不是导演们的通病，杰森印象里很多出名且优秀的导演都有怪癖和强迫症：有喜欢用胶片拍摄的；有拍电影从来不写剧本的；有女主角永远都是金发的；有每次都要自己客串的……哥谭市著名大导演提姆·德雷克也不例外，先不提他把咖啡当水喝的不良习惯，提姆拍戏，美其名曰讲究自然，从来不借助道具改变天气和环境，而是用等。等一场日出，等一场磅礴大雨，等天气晴朗，等天气阴沉，等刮起大风，因为遇见剧本里需要的天气本来就不容易，只靠运气是完全不够的，所以凡事都必须得等。

电影拍摄进行到一半的时候，整个剧组已经搬到了哥谭的隔壁城市布鲁德海文，在某处沙滩上，为了等待一次完美的、自然的涨潮，他们已经浪费了两天时间。剧情进行到这里，迪克和杰森饰演的那对兄弟在海边休息时救了一个约莫十来岁的男孩，接下来这个男孩短暂的还会加入他们的旅途。他们已经拍摄好了救人的那一部分，等待这次涨潮是为了接下来关于他们三人的一个长镜头。男孩的演员叫达米安·韦恩，就算不知道他的名字，也不可能不知道他的姓氏，韦恩影业未来的大老板。剧本里达米安的角色可爱得像个天使，贴心又温柔，简直和他本人南辕北辙。杰森看着坐在沙滩上和迪克提姆聊天的达米安，这个小崽子几句话就让提姆皱起眉试图把咖啡泼他脸上去，还是迪克在他们俩之间调解周旋，不然估计三分钟前他们就打起来了。所以他有合理理由怀疑提姆是故意撺掇芭芭拉写出这个角色来折腾这位太子爷的。

只是迪克，他为什么看起来和每个人都认识？杰森看着他又一次露出笑容，四目相对时，迪克冲他挥挥手，示意他过去坐坐，加入他们的谈话。

我才不去。杰森摆摆手，转身去不远处的面包店买了一盒甜甜圈，走过去，坐在迪克旁边。

“我不吃甜食。”达米安皱起眉。

“我猜这些是给我的。”迪克笑了笑，自然而然的接过来，用充满慈爱的目光看了一眼达米安，“谢谢你，杰森。”

达米安看了眼杰森，目光里带着一丝不屑的打量，又看回迪克，依旧是有点傲慢的语气：“格雷森，你这个笑让我有些反胃。”

“接下来的拍摄里你会习惯的。”提姆心情突然好了许多，他同情地看了一眼达米安，难得没有皱眉。

而一旁的迪克显然没有听清楚他们在说什么，他从美食中抽身：“你们在聊什么？”

达米安啧了一声，提姆笑而不语，而杰森，他只是拿起一个甜甜圈，咬了一口，心情舒畅：“别管他们，吃吧。”

整部电影的拍摄已经进行了三分之二左右，他们辗转去了不同的国家和城市，这一整个剧组的强迫症员工们为了达到最好的效果总是耗费了大量的时间去等待和调整，仅仅是一半的剧情，已经花费了接近一年的时间。这一年间他和迪克除了从不熟悉的人变成了熟悉的朋友外，再没有任何进展，而他虽然向罗伊坦白自己陷入暗恋困境中后也没有提到底是谁，可怜罗伊根据他模糊不清的描述到现在还觉得是哪个身材超赞腰细腿长的蓝眼睛女模特。

夜色降临时，他们刚好拍完今天安排好的最后一场戏。结束之后一行人回了酒店，也是凑巧，其他人的楼层都在十楼以下，偏偏迪克和杰森都在二十三楼，电梯一路往上，最后一个住在十楼的提姆走出电梯，和他们道了声明天见，电梯门随之关闭。本应该安全一路向上，可在第二十楼的时候，他们所在的电梯突然停住了。紧接着灯光在迪克发出疑问的一瞬间熄灭，整部电梯都跟着抖了抖，然后稳住，显然不是因为有人摁了按钮，而是出故障了。

“……或许我应该去买彩票。”迪克拿出手机，打开手电筒，光芒投向那一排楼层的按钮，他在找属于应急通话的那个。

杰森和他同时打开手机自带的手电筒：“我明天就去买，说不定还能中奖。”

迪克摁了几次，像是忙音一样的声音传来，他叹了口气：“然后呢？中奖之后你准备做什么？”

“辞职回老家？有那么多钱谁还工作啊。”杰森笑了笑，小心翼翼地迈过去，再摁了一次，还是有没有他们期待的工作人员的声音，“该死的。”

他骂了一句，还没来得及说第二句脏话，电梯突然再度晃了起来，像是一次要往下坠落的预告。迪克连忙伸手去拉他。杰森下意识握住他的手的那个瞬间，电梯安静了下来，他松了口气，示意迪克松开他：“我们分开往两边站，这样安全些。”

“没问题。”迪克往后退，贴着电梯的墙，一点点挪到门口，又一次摁了那个红色的按钮，这次似乎是联通上了，他松了口气。

通话很快被接通，那边传来工作人员的声音，夹带着嘈杂得电流声，断断续续很不稳定：“……喂？您好……现在……哪里？”

“电梯出了故障，我们现在被困在电梯里！”杰森在迪克说话之前大声说，接着又放低音量，“等我出去我要投诉他们。”

“……什……我们……不清……”

“我说，我们他妈被困在电梯里了！”杰森再一次拔高音量。

那边传来断断续续的声音，也不知道是不是真的听清楚了，突然一声“咔嚓”的声音，通讯断开了。

“操，我绝对要投诉。”听声音杰森是生气了。

迪克试图再次和他们联系上，不过没有成功：“我觉得他们应该知道了，放宽心，杰森，会没事的。”杰森看着他关掉手机的电筒，然后听见他说：“反正也很无聊，我们来聊聊天吧。”

“聊些什么？”杰森靠着墙坐下，他把开着电筒的手机划到门口，试图用光亮让外面的人注意到他们，他换了一种稍微舒服的坐姿，“聊剧本吗？”

“我都不知道你这么敬业？”迪克随意的说，“我们现在在几楼——呃，好吧，二十楼，我的老天，这么高了，要是出个什么事我们都玩完了。”

杰森挑起眉：“拜托，迪克，别乌鸦嘴——”

“当我没说。”迪克举起手来，“你还这么年轻，怎么可能生命会停在这里啦。”

他说的很轻松，杰森适应了黑暗，隐约瞥见他微微扬起的嘴角，下意识回复他：“是啊，我甚至都没谈恋爱。”

“你没有谈过恋爱？”迪克看起来很惊讶，“我以为你会是那种……那种有了喜欢的人就会迅速出击的类型。”

杰森愣了愣，小声说：“不，我并不知道那个人到底对我是什么样的看法。”

“这么说你真的很喜欢她了。”迪克笑了，他像个循循善诱的，安慰他的兄长那样，“你甚至开始害怕了。”

“或许吧。”杰森跟着他笑了起来，是一个转瞬即逝的笑容，“我其实不算特别了解，但是还是就那样就……”

“就喜欢上了？”

“对，就那样轻而易举的喜欢上了——或许这个词也不太对，哪里来的轻而易举，一步一步就这样了而已。”杰森低下头，目光投向自己的鞋尖。

迪克双手交叉，放在胸前：“你介意和我谈谈吗？虽然我不怎么会开导人……但我向你保证，我是个合格的倾听者。”

“当然……不介意。”杰森抬起头，捕捉不到坐在对面的迪克目光里的一些其他的情绪，“他是个万人迷，哈。我可以保证没有人不喜欢他。他很优秀，很有天赋，各种意义上的天赋。我很早以前就知道他了，可确定心意却是在不久前……”

“他（he）？”

杰森愣了愣，认真的看着他：“是的，是他（he），不是她（she）。”

“我还想说是哪位小姐这么幸运，这下得是某位先生了。”迪克笑着说。

杰森耸耸肩：“还不一定是‘幸运’呢。”

迪克笑出声：“他当然幸运，杰森，你很优秀，又温柔又帅气，被你喜欢上一定是一件很幸福的事情。”

杰森又一次愣住，有些忐忑不安的看过去。迪克看上去仍旧是泰然自若的样子，又或者是因为他自己太过于慌乱，杰森并没有察觉到刚才那句话里的颤抖，更不知道那代表了什么。空气里弥漫着罕见的沉默，迪克·格雷森从来不会冷场，今天可谓是遭遇了人生滑铁卢。而杰森·陶德自从踏进这趟电梯，一路提心吊胆到现在。

某种意义上的各怀鬼胎。

“杰森。”迪克打断了看似漫长实则短暂的沉没，“你是如何定义‘爱’呢？”

如何定义“爱”？又或者如何定义“喜欢”？小说里常常会有人语重心长的长篇大论，作者借由角色之口谈论自己的观点。还是说别的什么被阅读过的书里没有提到过的描述或者形容：眼神、冲动、激素、一个微笑、黑暗电梯里难得独处谈心的机会……或者说，心跳。可心跳本就来自于无缘由的悸动，从无理由，又何来理由。毕竟爱情——多巴胺，肾上腺素，如肾上腺素，还有那些其他的——从来不需要理由。人或许总是激素的产物，每一个试图让自己归于稳定理性的人总不免被伤过心，他们被爱弄伤了——爱会伤害人吗？爱不应该仅仅是带来希望和光明的吗？

黑暗中人的五感被无限放大，迪克的一点点风吹草动都让杰森草木皆兵，他清楚的听见了自己逐渐加快的心跳声，如擂鼓一般。砰、砰、砰——现在是时候吗？砰、砰、砰 ——他会听见吗？砰、砰、砰——他会因此看穿我吗？他问自己，现在或许不是最佳时机，可他还是想做点什么，他或许早该做点什么了——

“其实我……”

又一次难捱的沉默后，他打算开口，可大量的光线却突然从外面涌来，因为不适应，他皱起眉闭上眼——电梯门被打开了。

“谢天谢地……”提姆焦急的声音响起，“迪克，杰森，你们没事吧？”

杰森站起来，抖了抖腿，他的腿有些麻，走路还有点别扭，但这不妨碍他转身去拉迪克，握住男人的手的瞬间，他察觉到迪克的手心出了很多的汗。他在紧张？害怕？还是说别的什么情绪？杰森没来得及细想，他先回答了提姆：“……没事，我们好得很。”接着在提姆身后看见了达米安，他愣了愣，和达米安四目相对，“嘿，达米安……我没想到你也来了。”

“我没想到你们会这么蠢。”达米安虽然嘴上这么说着，但脸上明显挂着担心。

“没事就好，老天，或许你们可以尝试去买彩票。”提姆换上轻松的语气，“说不定就中奖了。”

迪克轻松的摇摇头：“我正有这个打算。”他回头看了一眼电梯，在达米安不满的眼神中揉乱了他的头发，“我可不想再呆在里面了——就差一楼，我们走楼梯吧。谢谢你，提宝，小D，你们赶快去休息吧。”

送走了提姆和达米安，他们走到各自的房间门口，迪克和杰森门对门，几乎是同时停在门口。在杰森准备刷卡进屋的时候，迪克突然叫住他：“杰森。”

“嗯？”

“你刚才想说什么？”他问，“在电梯里的时候。”

“关于你的那个问题。”杰森轻声说，这使得他的嗓音变得更加低沉，比平时还要低沉，像低音大提琴奏出的声音，“我想说……其实我没想过。”

“……是吗？”迪克的声音也跟着低了下去，“今晚如果睡不着，你可以想想看。那么……晚安，杰森。”

“我会好好想想的。”杰森转动门把手，进了房间：“晚安，迪克。”

还不到时候。


End file.
